


By These Hands

by Batwynn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwynn/pseuds/Batwynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes him two days to realize he still has Tony’s blood under his nails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By These Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble.

## 

 

## 

 

It takes him two days to realize he still has Tony’s blood under his nails. It takes another three weeks before Thor forces him to wash it away. 

Loki doesn’t use his hands anymore. Not for magic, not to read, not to eat. In fact, he does his best to keep them out of sight, tucked away under a blanket or hidden behind him. 

It’s been four months since Loki looked at Thor. His last expression filled with revulsion, before he turned away from his brother. It has been four months and a day since they last exchanged words. 

"It wasn’t your fault." 

It takes him two days to realize that Loki is gone. It takes another three weeks before Thor finds his body.


End file.
